


Pray for a Revolution

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Homosexuality, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marriage, Recreational Drug Use, The Right Partner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: –¿Tú lo sabías?Tony le mira de reojo, y se recuesta en el sofá de cuero.–¿Que a Steve le va todo? ¿Chicos y chicas? No me esperaba que al bueno de nuestro Capitán se le pegara tan pronto el estilo de vida del Brooklyn hipster, pero sí lo sabía.–Joder, ¿te crees que los chicos de ahora han inventado la homosexualidad? –replica Bucky, que en su tiempo vio cosas que harían sonrojar a cualquiera, a excepción quizás de Tony, y Steve, por supuesto–. ¿Cómo lo sabías?Lo que en realidad quiere saber Bucky es, "¿cómo se me ha pasado esto hasta ahora?"O, más bien, lo que Bucky quiere saber es: "¿Por qué Steve está ligando con otro tío y no conmigo?"En el que Bucky y Steve finalmente celebran su amor y son muy, muy felices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso a navegantes: esta vez se me ha ido la mano con el azúcar, por si no os habéis fijado en el "fluff" de las etiquetas. No es lo mío, pero a veces pasa :)
> 
> Título inspirado por la canción _What's Up?_ de 4 Non Blondes.

Bucky bebe el whisky de Tony Stark y observa a Steve hablar con un chico moreno en la barra. _Flirtear_ con un chico moreno en la barra. Tiene las mejillas ruborizadas y no deja de frotarse la nuca con la mano, de sonreír como si tuviera un solo ápice de timidez dentro de él, el muy caradura, y Bucky no se da cuenta de las grietas que está dejando en el vaso hasta que Tony le da un golpecito en los dedos metálicos con las puntas de los suyos.

–No me lo rompas. Es cristal de bohemia. No es nada del otro mundo, pero estoy casi seguro de que tengo alguna razón sentimental para querer conservarlo. 

Bucky lo deja sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa baja ante la cual están sentados. 

–¿Tú lo sabías? 

Tony le mira de reojo, y se recuesta en el sofá de cuero.

–¿Que a Steve le va todo? ¿Chicos y chicas? No me esperaba que al bueno de nuestro Capitán se le pegara tan pronto el estilo de vida del Brooklyn hipster, pero sí lo sabía.

–Joder, ¿te crees que los chicos de ahora han inventado la homosexualidad? –replica Bucky, que en su tiempo vio cosas que harían sonrojar a cualquiera, a excepción quizás de Tony, y Steve, por supuesto–. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Lo que en realidad quiere saber Bucky es, _¿cómo se me ha pasado esto hasta ahora?_

–Bueno. Creo que dejó de ser un secreto cuando le encontramos con la lengua metida hasta las amígdalas de Thor. 

Bucky gruñe, pero Stark sigue con la historia.

–Le felicité por dejar de reprimirse y salir del armario de una vez y me dijo que él no era reprimido y que no sabía de qué armario le hablaba. Dije algo que no le sentó del todo bien, blablablá, y me amenazó con darme un puñetazo si alguna vez insinuaba que no había querido a Peggy con toda su alma y su cuerpo, creo que exactamente con esas palabras. A Steve le gusta mucho amenazarme con lo de pegarme, pero nunca lo hace. Me pregunto si cuando dice "puñetazo" está pensando en darme otra cosa. Podría pensármelo, pero me parece que soy demasiado viejo para esto de la bisexualidad. O demasiado joven, ahora ya no estoy seguro. 

–Créeme, Tony, cuando Steve dice que quiere darte un puñetazo no hay segundas intenciones. Steve es conocido por haberse pegado con medio Brooklyn y parte de Manhattan, no por haberse ido a la cama con ellos.

Bucky se frota el rostro con las manos, pero por entre los dedos aún sigue viendo como ese tío vestido con unos zapatos que van a caérsele como intente dar más de dos pasos seguidos y unos pantalones que no deben ni dejarle respirar le pone una mano en la cadera a Steve. Bucky quiere ir hasta allí y gruñirle.

Cuando empiezan a bailar, coge directamente la botella de whisky y le da un trago largo que le hace poner una mueca. 

–Es que. Steve nunca fue así. O sea. No me refiero a lo de los chicos, me refiero a que nunca habría ligado con el primero que se le pasara por delante.

–A lo mejor se ha cansado de su vida monástica –aventura Tony, y lo peor de todo es que podría tener razón. 

Steve puede ir por ahí diciendo lo que quiera de querer a Peggy con su cuerpo, pero Bucky sabe perfectamente bien que nunca llegó a pasar nada entre los dos. Nunca pasó nada con _nadie_ , hasta donde él sabe. Puede que sí haya decidido que no quiere seguir esperando a encontrar a su alma gemela –puede que piense que ya la dejó atrás.

–Pero si va a hacerlo con alguien, sería mejor que fuera con alguien que le importe, con alguien que _le quiera_ –dice, siguiendo con su línea de pensamiento en voz alta.

–Espera, espera, espera –dice Tony a su lado, echándose hacia adelante y sonriendo, ojos brillantes de alcohol y diversión–. ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo? ¿Los rumores son verdad? ¿Ese tío genéticamente mejorado de allí ha llegado a nuestros días con el envoltorio intacto?

–Mírale, Tony. Tú qué crees.

A Bucky no le gusta mentir a sus amigos, pero puede poner todo su escepticismo en sus palabras y dejar que Tony interprete lo que quiera. Puede incluso adornarlo un poco:

–Con el alma _y el cuerpo_ , ¿vale? 

Sigue sin ser mentira, no técnicamente. 

–Sí, Peggy Carter era una mujer de armas tomar. Literal y figuradamente –responde Tony, pensativo.

–Me refería a estar con un hombre –dice Bucky, tanteando, porque sabe que lo que está pensando está mal y que debería avergonzarse de ello y, sinceramente, quiere que Tony actúe como abogado del diablo para él. Quiere que Tony le convenza de hacerlo. 

Si hay un infierno, hace mucho que Bucky se lo ganó, pero sigue teniendo la impresión de que está cayendo bajo incluso para sus propios estándares.

–Mmmm –murmura a Tony, siguiendo los movimientos de Steve en la pista de baile con los ojos–. No estoy seguro de que lo que busque Rogers sea amor. Más bien una buena…

–Cállate, Stark, cállate de una vez. Jesús.

–María y José –conviene Tony, aún mirando como Steve baila con un completo desconocido con un cierto sentido del ritmo pero demasiado tenso, hombros erguidos y caderas rígidas. 

Las manos del tío ese se van a las caderas estrechas de Steve, y Bucky pulveriza el cuello de la botella de whisky.

***

Las puertas del ascensor se están cerrando cuando una mano se cuela entre ellas para volver a abrirlas. Bucky está a punto de protestar, porque ese es el ascensor que lleva a los pisos privados de los Vengadores, pero Steve se desliza dentro, mejillas arreboladas y pelo alborotado, labios rojos y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

–Eh, Buck, pensaba que ibas a avisarme cuando te marcharas –dice con una sonrisa, y se apoya en la pared opuesta a él.

Bucky se encoge de hombros y espera que su sonrisa parezca mínimamente sincera.

–Me ha dado la impresión de que te lo estabas pasando bien.

Steve alza una ceja. Así que su sonrisa no ha tenido éxito. Ups. 

–Sí, me lo he pasado bien. ¿Es un problema? –pregunta, sin agresividad pero sí con firmeza, de cara y sin rodeos. Muy de su estilo.

–No, Steve, pero pensaba que querías llevártelo a casa, o marcharte con él. No quería estropearte el plan.

Steve se cruza de brazos, porque le conoce desde hace demasiado tiempo como para dejarse engañar.

–No voy a marcharme con el primero tío al que encuentre en una fiesta. No de buenas a primeras. Pero tengo su número.

–¿Vas a llamarle? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve parece vacilar por primera vez.

–No sé. Por qué no.

–Porque ese tío no te gusta –replica Bucky con una confianza que no siente. 

Espera que ese tío no le guste. Ese tío no llega ni a la suela del zapato de Steve, a lo mejor es un imbécil que no va a preocuparse ni de que Steve lo pase bien _su primera jodida vez _. Puede que no se moleste en hacer ni que lo desee de verdad. Que solo quiera que el tío musculoso y famoso de la fiesta de Stark le eche un polvo. Sin preocuparse de tocarle, de hacerle saber lo maravilloso que es, de hacérselo sentir.__

__Bucky quiere perseguir a ese tío y hacerle desaparecer. No tiene que ser nada violento, sabe ser discreto si hace falta._ _

__–¿Y qué sugieres, Bucky? ¿Que siga esperando veinte años más? ¿Que esté solo para la eternidad esperando a que ocurra un milagro?_ _

__Steve empieza a parecer cabreado, a la defensiva. Bucky niega con la cabeza, y está a punto de soltárselo pero las puertas del ascensor se abren y Steve sale disparado hacia el interior del piso._ _

__–Voy a darme una ducha –anuncia, mascullando las palabras por encima del hombro, y Bucky se mueve con reflejos rápidos para sujetarle de la muñeca._ _

__–No hace falta que esperes a encontrar a la pareja perfecta –dice con suavidad–. Pero sí a alguien con quien de verdad quieras hacerlo._ _

__–Un poco hipócrita de tu parte, ¿no? –le suelta Steve, y Bucky se aparta con un paso hacia atrás–Nunca tuviste tantos escrúpulos cuando me intentabas emparejar con todas las chicas a cien quilómetros a la redonda de nuestra calle._ _

__Bucky deja que Steve se marche esa vez._ _

__***_ _

__Pasan unos días y los dos actúan como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos._ _

__Hasta que una noche están sentados en la isla de cocina, comiendo espaguetis a la carbonara con parmesano rallado por encima y viendo un programa bastante interesante sobre la historia de los viajes espaciales, y Steve dice, como de pasada:_ _

__–Por cierto, mañana no me esperes para cenar._ _

__Bucky sabe dónde quiere ir a parar. No quiere ni oírselo decir._ _

__–Perfecto. Voy a hacerme unos sándwiches y a ver una peli entonces._ _

__–Perfecto._ _

__Bucky enrolla espaguetis alrededor de las púas del tenedor con cuidado para no salpicar salsa y se concentra en el destino de los tripulantes del Apolo 13._ _

__***_ _

__Bucky entrena en el gimnasio hasta tarde, y después va una hora más a la galería de tiro._ _

__Cuando llega a casa siente los hombros pesados de sujetar el rifle y todos los músculos del cuerpo lánguidos por el ejercicio, relajados después de la ducha larga que se ha dado en la planta de abajo. No tiene mucha hambre, y está pensando en empezar a ver la peli que ha escogido para esa noche, una en la que sale un actor que por lo visto es muy famoso y que cuenta la historia de los astronautas que vio ayer en el documental, y prepararse la cena más tarde._ _

__El olor le golpea en cuanto pone un pie dentro del piso. Colonia y aftershave. Steve._ _

__Tienen que haberse cruzado._ _

__Va a por la cajetilla de tabaco que guarda en un cajón de ropa, y fuma mientras ve la película con el cenicero sobre la parte del sofá donde siempre se sienta Steve._ _

__***_ _

__Cuando Bucky despierta las primeras luces del alba tiñen el cielo de tonos morados y rojos por encima de la línea de los rascacielos y tiene una manta encima, los pies desnudos sobre el regazo de Steve, que duerme sentado en el otro extremo del sofá, la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo y los labios entreabiertos. Se remueve cuando Bucky aparta los pies para ponerse de rodillas a su lado, pero no llega a despertarse._ _

__–Eh, Steve. Stevie._ _

__Los párpados de Steve se entreabren cuando le pone una mano en el hombro._ _

__–Mmm._ _

__Steve huele extraño._ _

__–Vamos, a la cama –dice Bucky, y tira de las manos de Steve, que se deja arrastrar hacia el dormitorio, andando a trompicones._ _

__Bucky pasa de largo la luz brillante del dormitorio de Steve, les lleva a los dos hasta el resguardo de la suya, al final del pasillo, donde la ciudad parece un cuadro de fondo y no un paisaje real._ _

__–¿Quieres quitarte la ropa?_ _

__Steve asiente y se lleva las manos al cinturón. Bucky le desabrocha los botones de la camisa con gestos hábiles y cuidadosos, sin llegar a tocarle la piel que va descubriendo. Quiere acercarse con los labios y lamer para probar el sabor salado de su sudor._ _

__–Puedo darme una ducha si quieres –susurra Steve._ _

__–Más tarde, ahora duerme._ _

__Steve se mete bajo ese edredón suave y ligero que siempre huele a días de cielo despejado y a aire limpio y se abraza a la almohada, y parece que tiene bastante con cerrar los ojos para volver a hundirse en un sueño pesado._ _

__***  
Cuando Bucky vuelve a despertar la luz gris y mortecina le desorienta. Coge el móvil de la mesilla de noche para echarle un vistazo a la hora. Son más de las seis de la tarde, y Steve sigue a su lado, parpados cerrados y cuerpo relajado, respirando rítmicamente. El aire del piso es frío, y Bucky se viste a toda prisa y va a regular el termostato para subir la temperatura. Lujos que ahora pueden permitirse. _ _

__Busca una emisora de radio en la que siempre ponen música de las década de los setenta y los ochenta en su móvil y prepara tortillas de jamón y queso. Pone la cafetera a hervir y pan de centeno a tostar, sirve dos vasos de zumo de manzana, y no le hace falta ir a despertar a Steve porque aparece en la puerta, recién duchado y con ropa limpia._ _

__Mira a Bucky con la expresión de esperar una pelea._ _

__–Come, acabo de hacer las tortillas y si el queso se enfría vas a quejarte tres horas._ _

__–No voy a quejarme._ _

__Bucky echa los brazos al cielo con exasperación y a Steve se le escapa la risa. Nunca les ha hecho falta mucho más._ _

__***_ _

__El domingo por la mañana corren por el parque. Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan brillantes por entre las ramas de los arces blancos y los sicomoros americanos que se alzan a los lados del camino, y Bucky inspira el aire helado del invierno y se deja llevar por el sonido rítmico y apaciguador de las zapatillas de los dos sobre el pavimento._ _

__–No pasó nada –dice Steve, respiración controlada y voz calmada, y Bucky le mira de reojo, mientras sigue trotando, para ver la sonrisa irónica que esboza–. No gran cosa, como mínimo._ _

__–No tienes que contármelo, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación –responde, voz neutral y vista al frente, aunque de pronto es incapaz de seguir catalogando la vegetación que les rodea. El paisaje pasa a su lado verde y castaño, pardo y azul, solo manchas de color._ _

__–¿En serio? ¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de recrearte en que me lo advertiste? –pregunta Steve, como si le molestara de verdad que Bucky no se esté comportando como un capullo de primera._ _

__Bucky puede ser un capullo. Especialmente cuando se trata de Steve._ _

__–Vale, si vas a sentirte mejor: te lo advertí._ _

__Desayunan en una cafetería cercana a la torre después de correr. Están en una mesa al fondo, junto a la pared, y Bucky termina su café solo y deja la taza con demasiada fuerza sobre el plato._ _

__–Es que se veía a la legua que ese tío no te gustaba, Steve –dice, y es casi nostálgico, estarle echando un sermón por ser un cabezota–. Joder, si vas a irte con un tío que sea uno que por lo menos te guste._ _

__Steve se detiene a medio masticar su croissant y le mira con el ceño fruncido._ _

__–O sea, que sí era eso. Lo que te molesta es que sea un hombre –dice después de tragar._ _

__–¡No! O sí, pero no por lo que tú crees, ¿vale?_ _

__–¿Qué creo, Buck?_ _

__–Venga ya, Steve, eres tú el que lleva más de una semana intentando que tengamos esta discusión –estalla Bucky, y tiene que esforzarse en bajar la voz porque la chica de la mesa de al lado les está echando miradas y tiene el móvil en la mano y lo último que les hace falta es acabar en Twitter–. Mira, siento haberte emparejado con chicas que no querías, ¿vale? Pensaba que alguna tenía que terminar por gustarte, aunque solo fuera una. Pensaba que te _convenía_ encontrar a alguien y dejar de ir por ahí como si quisieras que un día te abrieran la cabeza. _ _

__Steve resopla, y Bucky sigue antes de que pueda interrumpirle:_ _

__–Y no tengo ningún problema con quién quieras salir, o sea que deja de intentar que nos peleemos por esto._ _

__–Ya tenía a alguien, Buck –murmura Steve, y es como una puñalada a traición, porque sí, le tenía a él y al final mira cómo les fue a los dos, mira para lo que le sirvió a Steve tenerle a él._ _

__Se levanta para pedir otras dos tazas de café y unos bagels y los comen en silencio, poniendo empeño en ignorarse._ _

__–¿Y qué pasa con Thor? –pregunta al final Bucky–. Es un Dios nórdico. No puede estar tan mal._ _

__Steve sacude la cabeza con incredulidad._ _

__–Voy a matar a Tony. Voy a matarle en serio esta vez– suspira con exasperación–. Thor está en Asgard. En otra… dimensión._ _

__–En otra dimensión._ _

__Steve encoge un hombro y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Bucky esboza una media sonrisa cargada de ironía._ _

__–Qué quieres que te diga. Es la historia de mi vida._ _

__***_ _

__–¿Por causalidad no tendrás el… errr… _teléfono_ de Thor?_ _

__Tony se sube las gafas de soldar a la cabeza y parpadea una, dos, tres veces, y Bucky le sujeta la mirada como si no acabara de pedirle el número de un Dios mitológico que vive en otro plano de existencia._ _

__–¿Quieres romperle la cara? Porque me encantaría verlo, pero debes saber que no apostaría por ti._ _

__–No quiero romperle la cara a nadie, _nunca_ le rompo la cara a nadie si no es porque Steve está de por medio –replica Bucky, y Stark alza una mano entre los dos, como diciendo “¿ves?”, porque sí, puede que sea exactamente el caso. _Esa_ es la historia de la vida de Bucky, _Steve estaba de por medio_._ _

__–Cállate y dame otra copa, Tony._ _

__Bucky odia las sesiones mensuales de mantenimiento del taller de Stark casi incluso más que la fisioterapia. Lo único bueno es que Tony le deja beber y que siempre escuchan música. A Bucky le ayuda a relajarse, a dejarse llevar. Le gustan los Rolling Stones en particular. Hay algo en sus canciones que le recuerda al olor de la tierra mojada, al sol en los ojos, al sabor del tabaco en la boca y a los labios de un chico guapo en la polla._ _

__Cuando terminan se quedan sentados los dos, apurando sus vasos de whisky, y normalmente no hablan o Tony habla frenéticamente de cosas que no terminan de tener sentido del todo como si no se diera cuenta de que hay alguien con él. Esa tarde es Bucky el que necesita descargarse._ _

__–¿Sabes qué echo de menos? –pregunta, haciendo rotar la muñeca del brazo metálico para darle vueltas a la bebida–. El efecto del alcohol. Puedo beberme una botella entera de whisky y apenas noto nada más que un mareo que no me dura ni cinco minutos._ _

__–Suena a mi peor pesadilla –dice Stark con horror, y lo peor es que parece decirlo de verdad._ _

__Bucky ha estado allí, después de Azzano. Vaso tras vaso en aquel pub de Londres, y las hormigas de fuego de aquel laboratorio seguían correteándole por debajo de la piel y su cabeza seguía despejada, lúcida._ _

__Hubo un tiempo en que daba las gracias por las drogas. Pero está limpio ahora, lo estuvo desde que escapó de Hydra. Durante unas semanas se sintió raro, pero no volvió a tener la necesidad de colocarse. La sobriedad era algo bueno cuando aún no era él del todo, un poco de control sobre su propia vida._ _

__Lo que añora ahora son las tardes de lluvia junto a Steve, bebiendo brandy o whisky a sorbos, directamente de la botella, apoyado contra el calor de su brazo y pasándole los dedos por la muñeca mientras Steve dibujaba y reía._ _

__Una vez Steve trajo un dibujo a casa de la espalda de un modelo con el que habían estado trabajando en la universidad. Fue como si le hubieran vaciado todo el oxígeno de los pulmones. Se estuvo masturbando con la imagen de ese dibujo durante semanas. Solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y veía a Steve en una clase, examinando el cuerpo desnudo de otro hombre y trazando líneas sobre el papel con sus dedos largos, y en su cabeza Bucky era ese hombre y Steve movía el lápiz como si le acariciara._ _

__–Eh, tengo una idea –anuncia Stark, encendiéndose como una bengala que sabes que va a terminar por quemarte los dedos–. Vamos a salir esta noche. _Todos.__ _

__Y la verdad es que sí salen todos; Stark, el coronel Rhodes, Bruce, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, Steve, y Bucky. Incluso Maria Hill se les une._ _

__Steve se viste con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados, y huele a su colonia, a su aftershave, al cuero de la cazadora, y Bucky tiene que reprimirse para no cogerle del cinturón y arrastrarle de nuevo al interior de su piso y comérselo entero._ _

__Bucky lleva unos vaqueros negros ajustados que empiezan a estar gastados, aunque por lo visto en los tiempos modernos eso es un valor añadido en la ropa, y una camiseta de algodón con el cuello abierto. Nada demasiado vistoso, pero con las botas negras, los ojos delineados de negro y el pelo recogido hacia atrás en un moño, sabe que puede llevarse a quien quiera como antes lo hacía con un traje que le quedara a la medida, una camisa planchada y el pelo bien moldeado con pomada._ _

__Steve no le mira de más. Nunca lo hizo, Bucky lo habría notado. Pero claro, antes tampoco lo estaba buscando. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que Steve pudiera ser ni aunque fuera un poco como él, porque sí veía la forma en que observaba las chicas con anhelo, cómo dibujaba las curvas de sus cinturas y el vuelo de sus faldas, la forma redondeada de sus pantorrillas._ _

__En el ascensor, Bucky cierra el par de pasos que le separan de Steve, y cuando alza los dedos hasta el primer botón de su camisa Steve inhala. Bucky se lo desabrocha, desabrocha el segundo, y esa vez sí deja que las yemas de sus dedos le rocen la piel del pecho, solo un toque fugaz, casual. Para cuando llega al tercer botón Steve aún no ha vuelto a respirar, y tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia él, su nariz casi sobre su mejilla. Bucky solo tendría que ladear la cabeza para besarle._ _

__Se aparta un paso hacia atrás, y Steve exhala. Entrecortado._ _

__Bucky le echa un vistazo, y le dedica su sonrisa más descarada._ _

__–Mucho mejor así._ _

__***_ _

__Stark les lleva a una discoteca en la que les abren una sala privada de inmediato en el piso de arriba y no dejan de llegar botellas de champán. Tienen incluso una tribuna que se alza por encima de la pista y en la que pueden bailar. Wanda, Steve, Sam y Natasha pronto se pierden en el piso de abajo en medio de la multitud, Bruce, Rhodes y Maria se abren paso hasta el bar, y de alguna forma Tony termina junto a la DJ, con una multitud a sus pies adorándole, porque en el fondo eso es lo que le va._ _

__A Bucky le es fácil identificar a Steve en medio de la gente. Ojo de francotirador, o una vida de experiencia, no sabría decirlo._ _

__Baja las escaleras, y Natasha y Wanda le tiran de las manos y le rodean, bailando con él, y es agradable, volver a dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música, por la sensación de otros cuerpos vivos junto al suyo, olvidarse de todo._ _

__Natasha le deja para ir a bailar con Sam, y Wanda se pierde en dirección a la barra dando botes y haciendo volar su melena, vestida con un vestido negro ajustado, medias de rejilla, y botas de media caña, feliz como una chica cualquiera de apenas veinte años. Bucky baila solo, disfrutando del anonimato de estar rodeado de gente a quienes no les importa quién es, y Steve aparece con dos cervezas y le pasa una, las hacen chocar antes de apurarlas de un par de tragos, y siguen bailando, como lo más natural del mundo._ _

__Parece natural, poner las manos en las caderas de Steve y acompañarle en ese movimiento desenfadado que está haciendo que varias cabezas se tumben hacia ellos. Steve pasa los brazos por encima de los hombros de Bucky, y parece feliz, relajado, desinhibido y brillante. _Encajan_ , como lo han hecho siempre. _ _

__Es un callejón por el que Bucky nunca se ha permitido adentrarse, pero allí, en medio de las luces, del sudor y los bajos que le retumban bajo los pies, perdido en medio de cuerpos moviéndose al unísono al ritmo de aquella música que le hace subir la euforia por el pecho, es fácil, pensar en moverse con Steve como lo están haciendo pero desnudos, besándose y tocándose, follándose. De pronto está tan excitado que es casi doloroso, el deseo como una punzada en las entrañas, en la polla, en los pezones, y Steve se muerde el labio y le pasa los dedos por la nuca._ _

__Bucky ve blanco. Bucky le está besando, allí, en medio de una pista de baile, metiéndole la lengua por entre los labios y acariciándole con ella, tan sexual como sabe, como puede, y Steve le hunde los dedos en el pelo y le atrae hacia él con una mano en la espalda y siente todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, un muslo entre los suyos, y están gimiendo el uno contra los labios del otro y las manos de Bucky están subiendo por los costados de Steve, acariciándole, resiguiendo músculos. Pellizca un pezón por encima de la camisa y las caderas de Steve se mueven hacia adelante, y está tan duro como él._ _

__Bucky quiere una pared para empotrar a Steve contra ella, quiere una cama para desnudarle entero y tenerle debajo de él, encima de él, para estar dentro de él y follarle hasta que solo se acuerde de su nombre._ _

__–A casa. Ahora –le dice al oído, y le atrapa el lóbulo entre los dientes._ _

__***_ _

__–Buck –susurra Steve en el taxi, con las luces de las farolas dibujando sombras y luces intermitentes sobre su rostro, y le está acariciando la nuca con el pulgar, apoyados el uno contra la frente del otro, intercambiando besos._ _

__Bucky sigue besándole en el ascensor, atrapándole las caderas contra las suyas, moviéndose el uno contra el otro, lánguidos, la mano metálica de Bucky junto a la cabeza de Steve sobre el cristal, y Steve le está desabrochando los pantalones en cuanto entran en el piso, Steve le está besando el pecho y el estómago por encima de la camiseta y después está resiguiendo la línea de su erección con la nariz, con los labios, y Bucky tiene que levantarle con un gruñido porque no quiere terminar allí mismo._ _

__–Eh, Steve, dime qué quieres –le dice en el dormitorio, sin apenas poder pensar, con toda esa piel desnuda contra la suya. Los párpados de Steve se cierran cada vez que empujan, un jadeo escapa de sus labios rojos e hinchados._ _

__Steve alza una pierna por encima de las caderas de Bucky, que con el movimiento se desliza entre sus nalgas. Los dos gimen al mismo tiempo._ _

__–Fóllame –dice contra su mejilla, besos húmedos y descoordinados–. Quiero que me folles, Buck, te quiero dentro._ _

__Y es lo que Bucky ha querido desde el principio, desde _siempre_ , y a la hora de la verdad podría morirse con solo oír esas palabras de los labios de Steve, pero no lo hace, porque nunca ha sabido cómo negarle nada. Ni tan solo eso._ _

__***_ _

__Steve traza círculos con las yemas de los dedos sobre el estómago de Bucky, resiguiendo la línea de vello negro que desciende por su ombligo, acariciándole el pene blando y sensible y rodeándole les testículos con la mano con posesividad, solo un momento, y se aparta en cuanto Bucky se retuerce, cosquillas y aprensión subiéndole por el vientre._ _

__–Dame un momento, cariño –susurra, y abre los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Steve, apoyado sobre un codo encima de él, le mira con incredulidad._ _

__–Espero que no me hayas confundido con una de tus chicas –dice, y podría pasar por una broma, si Bucky no le conociera, si Steve no echara las caderas hacia adelante para hacerle sentir su media erección contra el muslo, como recordándole con quién se ha ido a la cama, como si Bucky no le hubiera tenido presente en cada una de las cosas que ha hecho en su vida, las buenas y las terribles por igual._ _

__–Nunca hice esto con ninguna de mis chicas –confiesa Bucky, y el corazón quiere escapársele del pecho porque aún ahora, después de todo, no es fácil echar años de enterrar esto en lo más de su ser al viento como si nada–. Hubo chicos. Y estabas tú._ _

__Steve frunce el ceño, pero sube la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, lleno de ternura._ _

__–Podrías habérmelo dicho._ _

__Bucky nunca ha buscado perdones ni bendiciones por lo que es, no ha creído que nadie tuviera el derecho a dárselos o quitárselos, pero en ese momento, de los labios de la única persona cuya opinión le importa en el mundo, esas palabras tienen el efecto de un bálsamo._ _

__–Tú también me has dado alguna que otra sorpresa últimamente, Stevie._ _

__No es un reproche. Steve ríe, sarcástico, sacudiendo la cabeza._ _

__–¿Crees que está mal? ¿Esto?_ _

__Bucky no tiene que pensarlo._ _

__–No –dice, y su propia respuesta le sorprende, porque es verdad, y es así de simple._ _

__***_ _

__El domingo siguiente Steve llega de correr, sudado y con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, enrollando el cable de los auriculares sobre el móvil, y Bucky le da un beso corto en los labios y le pasa una taza de café._ _

__–Vístete, cariño –dice, le guiña un ojo–. Hoy vamos a salir._ _

__–En serio –dice Steve, cuando ve la línea de tren que toman–. Vas a llevarme a Coney Island. Eres un fetiche andante, Barnes._ _

__–Cállate, sé que sigue encantándote Coney Island –replica Bucky, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Steve–. Y tienes que saber que no me ha fallado ni una sola vez, he tenido éxito con todas las citas que he llevado allí._ _

__Steve alza una ceja, escéptico._ _

__–¿Tengo que recordarte que casi siempre ibas conmigo?_ _

__–¿Ves? Lo que yo te decía, éxito asegurado –replica Bucky, y sigue siendo embriagador, poder besarle en medio de un vagón lleno de gente y que nadie se inmute._ _

__Pasan el día comiendo manzanas de caramelo y perritos calientes, subiéndose a las atracciones, paseando bajo el sol, y por la tarde, mientras caminan, Bucky le da un golpe con la cadera a Steve y señala la caseta de tiro con la cabeza. Le pasa una mano por la cintura, acerca los labios a su oído._ _

__–¿Quieres que te gane el premio más grande? –dice, y a los dos se le escapa la risa–. Se me da bastante bien tirar. Puedo enseñarte si quieres, ¿te gustaría?_ _

__Steve le da un golpe en el hombro que le manda unos cuantos pasos hacia el lado, pero a la hora de la verdad le sigue el juego, y Bucky se apoya contra él desde detrás y pone las manos sobre las suyas y le susurra al oído “eso es, amor, apóyalo contra el hombro y coge aire, justo así,”, y de lo único que se acuerda cuando disparan a las dianas es de tener dieciséis años y simular querer impresionar a alguna chica sin dejar de cerciorarse de que Steve le miraba por el rabillo del ojo._ _

__Se llevan a casa un oso de peluche enorme, que llevan de inmediato al piso de Natasha, sin dejar de reír y empujarse por los pasillos._ _

__***_ _

__Y justo entonces, cuando las cosas van bien y Bucky tiene la impresión de que están dejando de caminar por entre cristales rotos, Thor aparece, enorme y con brazos que parecen troncos de árboles, con melena de surfista australiano y una colección de pulseras de cuero trenzado en las muñecas, vaqueros rotos y una camiseta descolorida. Solo le faltan las chanclas._ _

__–¿Soy yo o nuestro Dios mitológico local se ha vuelto un hippie? –pregunta Stark, horrorizado, empujándose arándanos secos en la boca con la mano como si fuera una pala._ _

__Han quedado todos para cenar en honor de la visita de uno de los Vengadores._ _

__O antiguo Vengador, Bucky supone. Espera._ _

__Steve está hablando con él, apoyado en la barra del bar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Thor se inclina demasiado hacia él, dice algo que hace que Steve eche la cabeza hacia atrás y suelte una carcajada, y Bucky aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que se abre heridas en la palma de la mano con las uñas y la fricción del metal contra el metal provoca un chirrido que hace que Tony sorba el aire por entre los dientes delanteros._ _

__–Eh, eh, hombre de hojalata, déjalo de una vez –dice, e incluso con su aversión por cualquier tipo de contacto físico le pone una mano sobre el brazo de metal. No mucha gente se atreve a hacer eso, aparte de Steve, pero Tony lo ve como una de sus creaciones, le tiene un cariño que Bucky no siente por su propio brazo._ _

__–Mira, si quieres pelearte con él, sigo creyendo que va a ser un espectáculo digno de emitir por todos los canales nacionales –dice–. O como mínimo por Youtube. Pero, aparte de que te va a dejar hecho papilla, a lo mejor Rogers no necesita que defiendas su honor._ _

__Bucky mira con incredulidad a Tony, que se remueve, incómodo._ _

__–Mírale, el tío está radiante desde que abrazó lo del orgullo gay, o bisexual, o lo que sea. Está claro que por fin tiene un poco de acción, y ha pasado de ser un grano en el culo a ser, menos grano en el culo. Yo tampoco termino de pillarlo, pero esto es el siglo veintiuno. Déjale que lo disfrute._ _

__Bucky no tiene ninguna respuesta coherente, y por suerte en ese momento Bruce llega con las gafas torcidas y los rizos despeinados y Tony le saluda con efusividad y se va hacia él prácticamente corriendo._ _

__Durante la cena Thor les regala con historias entretenidas sobre su mundo llenas de bichos extraños y entrañas de bichos extraños y guerreros muy poderosos y valientes y celebraciones, y Steve le escucha con fascinación y Bucky come como si masticara cartón, incapaz de notar el sabor de nada._ _

__Natasha le pone una mano sobre el muslo con discreción, y le mira con una ceja alzada como una interrogación, pero Bucky solo sacude la cabeza. No quiere hablarlo. Sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, aunque no le guste._ _

__–Voy a fumar –anuncia después de los cafés–. Steve, ¿te apetece?_ _

__Steve parece sorprendido, pero nunca ha tenido ningún problema en captar cuando le está reclamando, y le acompaña hasta el balcón. A Bucky le tiemblan las manos, y Steve protege la llama del mechero para que pueda encenderse el cigarrillo._ _

__La primera calada ayuda a calmarle un poco._ _

__–Solo quería decirte que voy a irme a casa temprano._ _

__–¿Estás bien? –pregunta Steve, una mano en su cintura._ _

__–Sí, Steve, estoy perfectamente bien. Pero resulta que los planetas se han alineado y tienes a tu amigo en nuestro plano de existencia esta noche. No me parece una oportunidad para desechar a la ligera._ _

__Esboza una sonrisa, casi como si le animara a invitar a una chica al cine, y la expresión de Steve se vuelve severa._ _

__–Venga, Steve, no me mires así –dice Bucky, exhalando humo hacia el cielo, encogiéndose de hombros._ _

__Steve sigue con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando Bucky le besa, breve e intenso, su cuerpo se relaja._ _

__–Tienes al tío que te gusta ahí dentro, y ese te gusta de verdad –dice Bucky, con suavidad–. ¿Crees que voy a ser tan egoísta como para hacerte elegir? No tienes que quedarte solo conmigo. No _deberías_ quedarte solo conmigo. Sal, vive un poco. Yo voy a estar justo aquí, no voy a irme a ninguna parte._ _

__Steve asiente._ _

__–¿Has terminado?_ _

__–Sí._ _

__–Bien –dice, con calma, y le coge el cigarrillo de entre los dedos, lo tira al suelo y le rodea con los brazos, esconde el rostro en su cuello. Bucky se permite fundirse contra él._ _

__–Gracias –dice Steve, aliento cálido contra su piel–. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más. Yo tampoco voy a irme a ninguna parte, no a no ser que tú quieras._ _

__Bucky le agarra de la nuca, y cuando Steve hace ademán de apartarse le mantiene allí porque necesita un jodido momento, solo un momento._ _

__***_ _

__–Vayamos a por un café, estoy helada –dice Wanda, que tiene copos de nieve en el gorro y los hombros del abrigo._ _

__Bucky se las arregla para distraerla y cogerle otra bolsa de las manos mientras la lleva a su cafetería preferida. A todo el mundo le gusta bromear sobre cómo Steve nunca va a perder las maneras de un hombre de ochenta años, pero quién no puede soportar andar junto a una chica cargada con las compras de toda una tarde con un solo libro envuelto en papel y la mano izquierda hundida en el bolsillo es Bucky._ _

__Incluso le sujeta la puerta, y ella pone los ojos en blanco._ _

__–No soportaría tanta condescendencia de un chico de mi edad, pero la verdad es que tú me recuerdas a mi abuelo._ _

__–Ya sabes que no tengo más que respeto por tu abuelo –responde Bucky. A veces Wanda le cuenta historias de Sokovia, de su familia, y él le habla de Brooklyn y sus hermanas pero también de Russia, de cosas que ella parece entender sin juzgar._ _

__Bucky se da cuenta de que algo está mal en el momento en que los dos están dentro, caminando en dirección a la barra. Varias cabezas se han tumbado hacia ellos, y dos chicas miran de su móvil a Bucky y sueltan risitas._ _

__Un sudor frío se le pega a la piel. Empieza a contar salidas y trazar posibles planes de acción para sacarles a los dos de allí, y entonces el brazo de Wanda se enrosca en el suyo y tira de él hacia adelante con determinación._ _

__–¿Lo de siempre? –pregunta el chico de detrás de la barra con una sonrisa amable, y Bucky asiente y Wanda pide un té chai con leche, las dos cosas para llevar._ _

__–Vuelva cuando quiera, señor Barnes, aquí siempre tiene un sitio –le despide el chico, mirándole a los ojos, y Bucky inclina la cabeza con agradecimiento pero solo quiere escapar._ _

__Sam y Natasha están en su piso, en el sofá con Steve, cuando Wanda y Bucky llegan. Steve se levanta y va hacia él, le abraza, y Bucky vuelve a respirar._ _

__Se sientan todos juntos, y Sam saca su móvil. Para pedir unas pizzas._ _

__–¿Has visto las fotos? –pregunta Steve, con una sonrisa triste. Bucky sacude la cabeza– Central Park, esta mañana. Te he besado en medio de uno de los caminos principales. Supongo que no hemos tenido mucho cuidado, lo extraño es que no haya ocurrido hasta ahora._ _

__–¿Va a… pasarte algo?_ _

__–No. _No_ –dice Steve, con convicción. _ _

__La mano de Natasha en el hombro de Steve es protectora._ _

__–Que van a salirle haters en internet y van a organizar debates en la tele de gente llenos de gente que se cree con derecho a opinar sobre la vida de los demás –explica, con una sonrisa irónica._ _

__–Sí, y que a lo mejor mucha otra gente va a verle como alguien que va a estar de su parte –añade Sam con amabilidad._ _

__Steve asiente, considerándolo, y sonríe._ _

__–Me gusta eso –admite–. Me gusta que no puedan utilizarme para defender cosas en las que nunca he creído. Y nunca he querido esconderme, voy a ser sincero con esto. Pero esto no te implica a ti, Buck. Debería haber pensado más en ti._ _

__Sus dedos se entrelazan._ _

__–A estas alturas, Rogers, si crees que me importa que sepan que te quiero es que eres idiota._ _

__–Sabes que soy idiota –replica Steve._ _

__Se dan un beso corto para no incomodar a sus amigos, aunque a los dos se les hace difícil separarse._ _

__–Sí, lo sé –suspira Bucky–. Lo he sabido desde siempre._ _

__***_ _

__Los labios de Steve saben al licor ambarino que reposa dentro de la botella de relieves intrincados con que Thor les obsequió. Sus manos son cálidas y firmes contra sus costados, su cuerpo fuerte, sólido y real, y la cabeza de Bucky flota y está reducido a sensación y placer, a pensamientos que se enroscan y se retuercen como humo, intangibles, fugaces._ _

__–Esto no es como emborracharse –susurra contra el ombligo de Steve, y siente la vibración de su risa, las puntas de sus dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, el vello de sus piernas en sus costados, cosquillas y chispas de placer._ _

__Le lame como si le besara, ninguna técnica, solo instinto, y los gemidos de Steve, el arco de su espalda, se pierden en un cúmulo de estímulos sensoriales, de sus cuerpos juntos, su piel, sus emociones._ _

__La humedad de la respiración de Steve en su nuca, descendiendo por su columna vertebral como un líquido que se le acumula en el vientre, la lengua de Steve, suave, deliciosa, caliente dentro de él, el frescor de las sábanas y los latidos de la polla de Steve en su interior._ _

__Se acarician, nariz contra nariz, labios contra labios, manos en medio de sus cuerpos, resiguiéndose. Respiran al mismo tiempo. El corazón de Steve late bajo la mano de Bucky, el de Bucky contra la de Steve._ _

__–Buck, Buck, Buck –repite Steve, como un hechizo–. Te quiero, siempre, a ti, a ti, tuyo, soy tuyo…_ _

__Bucky le acaricia la mejilla, a contrapelo, sintiendo la aspereza de un principio de barba._ _

__–Estás colocado, Stevie, estás volando. Estás aquí conmigo, juntos. Mío._ _

__Por la mañana Bucky despierta con el sol en los ojos, descansado y fresco. Él y Steve se dan una ducha juntos, preparan desayuno con música de fondo._ _

__–¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuimos tú y yo a por ocho chicos que nos sacaban una cabeza porque nos habían robado la pelota de béisbol?_ _

__Steve deja su vaso de zumo de naranja, sonríe._ _

__–Sí, me acuerdo. Uno de nuestros mejores planes._ _

__–Sí, casi tan bueno como asaltar una base de Hydra entre los dos porque habían capturado al resto de los comandos._ _

__Steve se encoge de hombros._ _

__–Los dos planes funcionaron, ¿no? –dice, y los ojos le brillan como siempre lo hacían antes de una batalla–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza esta vez?_ _

__Bucky resopla. Steve tiene la mano derecha sobre la mesa, y le acaricia los dedos, se muerde el labio. Puede que no estuviera tan nervioso desde los catorce, desabrochándole los pantalones a un chico del colegio dos años mayor que él en el fondo de un callejón._ _

__–Es solo una idea, ¿vale? Y no tienes que responder ahora, puedes pensártelo. Piénsatelo._ _

__–Bucky, ¿qué? –pregunta Steve, exasperado, y Bucky suelta el aire._ _

__–Casémonos. Cásate conmigo._ _

__Steve le mira, y le mira, sin decir nada, y Bucky baja la cabeza, se pasa la mano por el pelo._ _

__– Ya sé que no cambiaría nada entre los dos, que no demuestra nada. Es solo que no lo habría imaginado nunca, que dos hombres…_ _

__–Bucky –le interrumpe Steve, y cierra los labios, sacude la cabeza._ _

__Da la vuelta por la isla de cocina y se planta delante del taburete de Bucky, le besa con fuerza, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones._ _

__–Sí, Buck. Sí. Joder, sí –dice, y los dos están riendo y riendo, agarrados el uno al otro. Juntos._ _

__***_ _

__–Tasha, necesitamos a alguien que sepa guardar un secreto –dice Bucky mientras Steve sirve café y pastas, y los ojos de Natasha se iluminan._ _

__Lo hacen un jueves ventoso de finales de febrero. Los dos se visten con traje, nada vistoso, solo ropa con la que se sienten arreglados, dignos del momento. Hacen cola junto con otras parejas en un pasillo largo, hablando con Natasha, contándole anécdotas. Firman papeles e intercambian anillos, y Natasha les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno en la calle._ _

__Caminan hasta Brooklyn, y van a cenar filete con patatas asadas, beben vino y piden pastel de postre._ _

__En la calle Steve le besa el cuello, caminando apoyado contra su hombro._ _

__–¿Quieres coger un taxi? –le pregunta entre besos húmedos, y Bucky entrelaza sus dedos con los de su marido._ _

__–Nah, no vamos a la torre._ _

__–Oooh, ¿me has preparado una sorpresa?_ _

__Tiene una habitación reservada en un hotel pequeño y acogedor, algo discreto en lo que nadie pensaría para una noche de bodas._ _

__Desnuda a Steve poco a poco, se toma su tiempo. Le besa las orejas, el cuello, los hombros, se mueve dentro de él tan lento como es capaz de resistir, y Steve medio ríe medio jadea, pronuncia su nombre contra la almohada como si fuera a morirse, y Bucky se lo queda todo dentro, todo lo que nunca creyó que pudiera tener, todo lo que siempre quiso._ _

__–¿Has pensado en volver alguna vez? –le pregunta a Steve de madrugada, abrazado a él desde detrás y con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, los dos contemplando como el sol emerge por encima de los edificios._ _

__–Sí. Mientras Sam y yo te buscábamos. Quería volver a casa, pero en el fondo habría estado tan solo aquí como lo estaba en la torre._ _

__Brooklyn ha cambiado, pero Bucky sigue sintiéndose cómodo en sus calles, como si conservara una cierta esencia, una mentalidad colectiva de pertenencia._ _

__–Me parece un buen sitio en el que empezar otra vez –dice–. Con un poco de suerte esta vez podemos permitirnos un piso con calefacción._ _

__–Voy a darme por satisfecho si el agua caliente funciona –replica Steve–. ¿Vamos a hacerlo?_ _

__–Sí, creo que sí. Ya va siendo hora de volver a casa._ _

__***_ _

__Han colgado una tira de luces del techo que encontraron de oferta en la tienda de abajo del edificio y hay bebidas y comida en la mesa, y todos sus amigos se han vestido con trajes elegantes y vestidos de colores llamativos. El de Natasha le deja toda la espalda al descubierto, le cae líquido sobre la curva del trasero y los muslos, y lo mejor es ver como Steve se esfuerza en mantener las manos sobre su cintura de una forma educada mientras baila con ella, dando vueltas por el comedor entre las otras parejas que se han formado de manera espontánea y que van intercambiándose sin ninguna clase de orden._ _

__–Te veo muy tranquilo para tener a tu chico bailando con un grupo de gente excepcionalmente atractiva –dice Tony con mala baba, señalando el vaso al que Bucky da vueltas en su mano izquierda, relajado, disfrutando del sabor de la bebida incluso si no va hacerle ningún efecto._ _

__Tony sigue picado con ellos por haberse marchado de su torre, y por haberse casado sin avisar a nadie y sin haberle dado ocasión a montarles una boda por todo lo alto._ _

__–Mi chico no, mi marido –le corrige Bucky con tranquilidad. Está seguro de que Stark va a superarlo._ _

__–Contigo –sigue, moviendo la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua–. El capitán estaba pillando _contigo_. No estabas cabreado porque ligara con tíos, estabas _celoso_._ _

__Stark lleva la camisa abierta y tiene los ojos brillantes, y le habla en tono acusador, y Bucky quiere reírse, pero solo se encoge de hombros. No es algo que pueda negar._ _

__–¿Ves? Por eso no me meto en ese tipo de cosas, se me dan fatal –suspira Stark, y la vista se le va hacia Pepper, que después de un tiempo en Honk Kong ha vuelto a Nuew York–. Cuando crees que no puedes meter más la pata hasta el fondo, vas y te superas a ti mismo._ _

__–Amén –suspira Bucky, y los comparten un brindis lleno de solidaridad._ _

__La siguiente canción es lenta y melancólica, y Bucky pone una mano en la cintura de Steve._ _

__–¿Qué dices?_ _

__Steve le sonríe. No es nada que no hayan hecho antes. Incluso de jóvenes, la única persona con quien Steve era capaz de bailar sin tropezar con sus propios pies era Bucky. A veces, cuando Bucky le dejaba llevar por el pequeño espacio de su casa y conseguía que se relajara lo suficiente para disfrutar, incluso lo hacía medio bien._ _

__–He conseguido no darle ningún pisotón a Natasha hasta ahora, supongo que me las arreglaré contigo._ _

__–La única razón por la que no has pisado a Natasha es por miedo a las represalias._ _

__–Touché._ _

__Bucky coloca una mano en el hombro de Steve y le sujeta la otra en alto, y la derecha de Steve cae en su cintura por inercia, con toda naturalidad. Steve aún recuerda los pasos que Bucky le inculcó, y se mueven bien coordinados. Bucky espera a estar seguro de que Steve ha dejado de contar mentalmente para besarle. Tiene la impresión de haberlo estado haciendo toda una vida y no apenas un par de meses._ _

__–Si hubiera intentado esto antes… –dice Bucky, pensando en su Steve Rogers, en sus puños y en su sonrisa segura de sí misma, en su ímpetu. Puede que le hubiera tumbado de un golpe. O que le hubiera arrasado como un torbellino. La idea le hace estremecerse._ _

__Steve sonríe, y baja la mirada un momento antes de volver a alzar los ojos hacia él, azules y honestos._ _

__–No habría cambiado nada –dice, y sus labios se curvan en una de esas medias sonrisas suyas–. A parte de que habría tenido montones de sexo mucho antes, claro._ _

__Bucky vuelve a besarle como una promesa de todo el que aún está por llegar, y se deja llevar por la música y la sensación arropadora de tener a todos sus amigos en su casa, compartiendo con ellos su celebración._ _


End file.
